No me iré de donde pertenezco
by Almendroide
Summary: Si la misión de los hermanos es la de siempre acompañarse, la de los gemelos es y será por siempre nunca abandonarse.


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su antojo.**

_**.**_

**No me iré de donde pertenezco**

_**.**_

Los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban por las espesas nubes que no tenían intención alguna de marcharse, las calles estaban mojadas, debido a la reciente lluvia que los bañó sorpresivamente, y las tímidas flores parecían reacias a salir de sus capullos aún. El frío tenía a todas las personas refugiadas en los interiores de los hogares y sólo algunos valientes se atrevían a cruzar las calles en ese congelado primer día del mes.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Fred mientras se alejaba de su hermano en un intento de presionarlo para que se apresurara.

—Siento que se me olvida algo. —Y realmente, George había olvidado su bufanda, por lo que tuvo que devolverse a buscarla.

—¡Vamos George! ¿Quieres llegar tarde a la celebración sorpresa que mamá intentó esconder? —Fred apuraba a su hermano desde la calzada de enfrente.

—¡Ya voy, déjame cerrar la tienda! —respondió George mientras buscaba su varita dentro de su abrigo.

—¡Pero apresúrate! Seguro Ron se come todo si tardas más.

—¡Que ya voy! —George por fin había hallado su varita, y con un complicado hechizo puso protección sobre su local. —¿Ves? Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?

—¿Volando? —cuestionó Fred mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

—Nos tendremos que aparecer cerca de casa, y de ahí si quieres echamos carrerilla en vuelo. —George se ponía la bufanda y un gorro mientras se frotaba las manos de vez en cuando en un intento de auto proporcionarse calor.

—Me parece una genial idea.

—Entonces vamos. —George intentó tomar a Fred del abrigo, pero se arrepintió en un último momento. —Sígueme, no quiero que me dejes —solo agregó antes de desaparecerse.

—Jamás, hermanito, jamás —dijo Fred a la nada mientras seguía los pasos de su hermano.

…

—¿Y si hacemos una parada "accidental" en medio de ese charco de lodo? —propuso Fred mientras volaban a la madriguera, en donde sabían estaban congregados los amigos y familiares más cercanos para celebrar su cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —preguntó George, animado. En esos momentos recordaba que, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cada cumpleaños era igual. Por más presentables que los dejaba Molly, ellos, cinco minutos antes de la llegada de los invitados, tomaban sus pequeñas escobas e iban al charco más cercano y volvían bañados en barro… siempre igual. —No creo que sea buena idea —resolvió unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Por qué? Ah… seguro mamá invitó a tu novia. —George se puso colorado, su hermano siempre sabía qué pasaba por su mente.

—¿Cómo…

—Si ella no estuviera en casa de seguro ya te habría llamado o hubiera pasado por la tienda a saludarte.

—Tienes razón —convino George.

—Como siempre —se jactó triunfante Fred. —Entonces, ¿vamos al lodo? —Al ver la cara de indecisión de George, Fred agregó —Vamos… ¿por mí?

Esa pareció ser la táctica correcta, porque George pasó de la indecisión a la convicción.

—Por ti, lo que sea.

…

George y Fred reían cuando entraron a la cocina de la Madriguera con una capa de lodo sobre ellos e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado donde sabían, por los años de experiencia, que era ahí donde los esperaban con la supuesta sorpresa.

Y no se equivocaron.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron a coro los presentes. Molly y Arthur, Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, Bill y Fleur, Charlie y Percy, Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson. Molly tenía en sus manos un pastel gigante con las velas ya encendidas.

—¡Oh, si! Gran Sorpresa —se mofó Fred al oído de George. —Ahora, pon la mejor cara de yo-no-tenía-idea-de-nada y sonríe.

Es lo que ambos hicieron, sonreír sorprendidos, a la vez que los demás comenzaban a entonar:

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

_Feliz cumpleaños querido George_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

Al escuchar la estrofa, George sintió una opresión y una nostalgia en el pecho. Desde hace tres años los cumpleaños ya no eran lo mismo. Toda su vida acostumbrado a vivir con su otra mitad, su complemento, su hermano, el que le fue arrebatado durante la guerra mágica; que su vida ya no era ni sería lo mismo. Por eso disfrutaba cada momento en que Fred parecía estar junto a él, platicarle como si estuviera ahí. ¡Que ganas tenía de volver el tiempo atrás y poder darle un abrazo y más nunca soltarlo! Miró a su lado, donde hace instantes estaba el recuerdo de Fred, y él ya no se encontraba ahí. Molly se acercó a él y le dio un gran y efusivo saludo con lágrimas en los ojos, a nadie le era indiferente que en esa habitación faltaba algo, pero todos sabían que Fred se encontraba en un mejor lugar y que, fuera donde fuera, él seguía de cierto modo con ellos.

…

—Lo siento tanto, hermanito —George estaba apoyado en una vieja verja que delimitaba los territorios de la Madriguera. Había decidido ir a tomar algo de aire, y había acabado ahí, mirando al horizonte.

—¡Deja de sentirlo! Tú, escúchame bien, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada de lo que me pasó, excepto de darme a un hermano, un amigo, un confidente, un cómplice y la mejor vida que podría haber tenido —Fred, o su recuerdo, estaba en frente de George, al otro lado de la verja, molesto por la actitud de su hermano —, de eso sí te puedes sentir completamente culpable, pero sólo de eso, de haberme otorgado los mejores años de mi vida… —Fred poco a poco fue bajando la voz en su discurso hasta acabar en un sollozo aislado.

—Te extraño tanto, Fred. —George contuvo su llanto, más una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Ya no llores por mí, estoy bien. Tengo que irme para no volver, pero no lo haré hasta que me prometas que serás feliz, que tendrás una buena vida, que te darás la oportunidad de volver a sonreír por ti mismo. Y por sobre todo, quiero que cuando te toque partir nos encontremos en este lugar, te prometo que yo te esperaré.

—Estoy tentado a no prometerte nada y que te quedes aquí por siempre —Fred le regaló una sonrisa triste —, pero yo también quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre lo quise y siempre lo querré. Te lo prometo, Fred. Aquí estaré apenas mi corazón deje de latir, vendré nuevamente a ti, pero no me dejes solo.

—Jamás, hermanito. Jamás. —Fred puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón de su hermano y agregó —Mientras me quieras en tu corazón, no tengo intenciones de salir de ahí. Es ahí donde pertenezco y donde quiero estar. Por siempre, contigo.

—Por siempre.

George vio como su hermano desaparecía gradualmente a la vez que sentía una paz inmensa en su interior, como si Fred hubiese entrado a su alma. Y así lo había hecho realmente. Para nunca dejarlo, para estar siempre con él.

Y así, esa tarde fría de primero de abril, George lloró una última vez a su hermano. Después de eso, se dispuso a cumplir la promesa a Fred y volver a ser feliz.

…

—No puedo creer que aún recuerdes nuestra promesa —comentó Fred, quien se encontraba sentado sobre una roca viendo acercarse a su hermano —, luego de todos estos años, aún la recuerdas.

—Y, por el hecho de que sigues aquí, parece que tú tampoco la olvidaste —rebatió George cuando llegó a su lado, Fred se irguió.

—Prometí que te esperaría por siempre.

—Y que estarías conmigo.

—Y lo estuve. Lindos hijos tuviste, veo que heredaron el gen bueno de los gemelos —dijo Fred, mientras reía. —Roxanne es toda una bella mujer, igualita a su madre, y Fred es un calco a mí, o a ti.

—Creo que es algo así como un dos en uno —comentó George, riendo también.

Luego de ese momento, ambos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio un rato. George no podía creer que volvía a tener a su hermano enfrente.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Fred al cabo de unos minutos.

—Siento que olvido algo —dijo George mientras su cara se mostraba preocupada.

—George, tus hijos ya son adultos, les dejaste preparado un buen futuro, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Fred intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano mientras daba pasos hacia el horizonte en un intento de apresurarlo.

George miró como su hermano se alejaba, esa era su táctica de presión, era uno de los detalles, de las pequeñas cosas que parecían no importantes para el resto, pero que para él habían sido lo que más invadía su mente al recordarlo a él, a Fred.

Y entonces supo que había olvidado.

—¡Fred! —El aludido se dio la vuelta al llamado de George, y casi cae con el impacto que le propinó el repentino abrazo de su hermano. Al segundo, Fred también estaba abrazándolo fuertemente. —Ahora sí, y para siempre. Nunca vuelvas a dejarme.

—Y tú tampoco lo hagas. Siempre juntos.

—Siempre.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados, compensando los casi sesenta años en que no pudieron tener ese contacto, dejando fluir algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Pasamos por el lodo? —preguntó Fred mientras se secaba las mejillas.

—¿Y dónde quedaron las ganas de hacerle bromas a Merlín?

—Donde siempre han estado.

—¡Con nosotros! —dijeron a dúo, alegres, mientras se alejaban caminando, abrazados, hacia donde el sol se estaba poniendo.

_**Hola!**_

_**Este es un regalo para mi siame amada, mi querida Bibi Malfoy Masen.**_

_**¿No lo esperabas, verdad? Estuve pensando en un regalo que pudiera darte a la distancia, y me pareció que un one sobre tus queridos gemelos sería bien recibido por ti. Espero te guste, sabes que lo hice con mucho cariño, con todo el amor que te mereces.**_

_**Ojalá sigas cumpliendo años, muchos, muchos más. Que tu vida sea plena, y que estes preparada para llevar próximamente mi vida (jajajaja, ya sabes lo que te espera).**_

_**Recuerda estar siempre alerta, pero para la diversión y los buenos momentos; siempre dispuesta a seguir creciendo y aprendiendo; siempre preparada a caer, y saber levantarte; y siempre conectada para mí.**_

_**Te quiero, te amo, te adoro.**_

_**Simplemente te amodoro.**_

_**Agradecemos a Nany Hatake C. por betearlo, gracias linda!**_

_**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-***_

**Editado: 24/08/2012: Muchas gracias por los mensajes y los favoritos**** :)**


End file.
